1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a device for lamella sedimentation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lamella sedimentation is a well-known treatment method for separating solid or liquid sedimentable constituents from a liquid and is used especially for treating water, such as drinking water and sewage. The invention is especially related to the treatment of flocculated water, such as drinking water or sewage comprising sedimentable flocks and is with advantage generally useful for treating liquids comprising sedimentable flocking materials.
Huebner's U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,782 issued on May 16, 1978 describes a prior art lamella clarifier in which liquid to be clarified is fed into a separator towards the bottom of inclined lamellas intermediate a main lamella and an auxiliary lamella. Clarified liquid is collected at the top and sludge in a trough at the bottom.
Other similar constructions are described in Huebner's U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,796 issued on Oct. 17, 1978 and in Engdahl et al's U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,209 issued on Dec. 23, 1975.
Another separator of this type is described, for example, on page 45 of the Handbook of Advanced Wastewater Treatment by Culp, Wesner and Culp published in 1978 by Van Nostrand Reinhold of New York.